Goldierella
Cast: *Cinderella - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) *Prince Charming - Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) *Jaq - Timon (The Lion King) *Gus - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Mary Mouse - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Perla - Sharla (Timon and Pumbaa: Home is Where the Hog is) *Lady Tremaine - The Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Anastasia Tremaine - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) *Drizella Tremaine - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) *The King - King Roland II (Sofia the First) *The Grand Duke - Baileywick (Sofia the First) *Fairy Godmother - Fairy Godmother (Goldie & Bear) *Cinderella's father - Robin Locks (Goldie & Bear) *Lucifer - Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) *Bruno - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Major - Sven (Frozen) *Major as Coachman - Dilbert *Bruno as Footman - Peter Pan *The Footman - Mickey Mouse *Other Mice - Various Hanna-Barbera Characters *Birds - Jim Crow & his brothers (Dumbo), Scuttle (The Little Mermaid), Iago (Aladdin), Donald Duck, José Carioca, and Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) *Young Cinderella - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Young Anastasia - Penny (The Rescuers) *Young Drizella - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Suzy - Twigs (Goldie & Bear) *Frederica Eugenie de la Fontain - Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) *Augustina DuBois - Poppy Peepleson (Vampirina) *Leonora Mercedes de la Tour - Bridget (Vampirina) *Page - White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland) *Music Conductor - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Guards - Card Soldiers (Alice in Wonderland) Scenes: *Goldierella Part 1 - Opening Credits ("Cinderella") *Goldierella Part 2 - Goldierella Story/Once Upon A Time *Goldierella Part 3 - Wake Up, Goldie ("A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes") *Goldierella Part 4 - Goldie Meets Pumbaa *Goldierella Part 5 - Waking Up Tom/Tramp Fights with Tom *Goldierella Part 6 - Sneaking Past Tom/Getting Breakfast/Tom Chasing Pumbaa *Goldierella Part 7 - Serving the Family/Goldie and Queen Grimhilde's Conversation *Goldierella Part 8 - At the Castle/Plans for the Ball *Goldierella Part 9 - ("Sing, Sweet Nightingale")/The Letter to the Ball *Goldierella Part 10 - Pumbaa and Timon Help Goldie's Dress ("The Work Song") *Goldierella Part 11 - Pumbaa and Timon Fight Tom/Working on Goldie's Dress ("The Work Song") *Goldierella Part 12 - Red and Sofia Tear Goldie's Dress *Goldierella Part 13 - Goldie Meets Fairy Godmother ("Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo") *Goldierella Part 14 - At the Palace Ball *Goldierella Part 15 - ("So This is Love")/Midnight/The Chase *Goldierella Part 16 - King Roland Fights with Baileywick *Goldierella Part 17 - Queen Grimhilde Tells the News *Goldierella Part 18 - Baileywick Arrives/Red Tries the Glass Slipper *Goldierella Part 19 - Tramp to the Rescue/Sofia Tries the Glass Slipper *Goldierella Part 20 - Finale ("A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes") *Goldierella Part 21 - End Credits Movie Used: *Cinderella (1950) Clips from Movies/TV Show Used: *Goldie & Bear *The Lion King; (1994) *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1 1/2 *Timon and Pumbaa *The Lion Guard *The Lion Guard: Return to the Roar * Gallery: Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear).jpg|Goldie Locks as Cinderella Jack (g and b).png|Beanstalk Jack as Prince Charming Timon.jpg|Timon as Jaq Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as Gus Char 10941.jpg|Marline as Mary Mouse Hiwthi.png|Sharla as Perla 1queen.jpg|The Evil Queen as Lady Tremaine Red (Goldie and Bear).jpg|Little Red Riding Hood as Anastasia Tremaine Sofia the first 3.png|Princess Sofia as Drizella Tremaine Kingroland.jpg|King Roland II as the King Baileywick.jpg|Baileywick as the Grand Duke Fairy Godmother (Goldie and Bear).png|Fairy Godmother as Fairy Godmother Robin-Locks.png|Robin Locks as Cinderella's father NEW Tom Cat.png|Tom Cat as Lucifer Trampdisney.png|Tramp as Bruno SVEN2.png|Sven as Major Dilbert.jpg|Dilbert as Major as Coachman Peter pan disney.png|Peter Pan as Bruno as Footman Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse as The Footman Yogis-gang L68.jpg|Various Hanna-Barbera Characters as Other Mice Crows (Dumbo).jpg|Jim Crow & his brothers, Scuttle and a piep.jpg|Scuttle, Iago (Aladdin).jpg|Iago, NEW Donald duck version.jpg|Donald Duck, Three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3687.jpg|Jose Carioca, and Panchito Pistoles.jpg|Panchito Pistoles as the Birds Category:Cinderella Movies Category:Cinderella Movie Spoofs Category:Cinderella Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Disney Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof